Memorias de la Infancia
by Miakisu
Summary: Bella Swan era la típica joven aplicada y alegre, pero detrás de esa máscara estaba el vacío de haber perdido algo importante. Un día, extraños sueños empiezan a agobiarla. Quién era el joven de sus sueños? Qué misterios hay detrás de Edward?Todos humanos


**A/N**: Este es el primer Fanfiction que he hecho en mi vida, así que no sean tan malitos conmigo :D Espero que me dejen hartos reviews :)

**Disclaimer**: Twilight (o Crepúsculo) y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sólo la historia), éstos son la maravillosa idea de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer .

* * *

Bella POV

_Yo estaba envuelta en un ensueño en un lugar soleado que me era muy familiar, donde el viento meneaba mi cabello suavemente. Podía oír un arrollo cerca de mí, con sus suaves suspiros y murmullos. Algo cosquilleaba los dedos de mis pies, quizás algún insecto entre el verde pasto con sus pequeñas flores o quizás sólo mi imaginación, no estaba segura. Alrededor habían grandes árboles y pequeños arbustos también, con pajarillos descansando en sus ramas. Observando mis diminutas manitos y pies, deduje que era sólo una pequeña niña, quizás de unos 8 a 10 años, en un pequeño paraíso._

_Pero aunque estaba en un lugar tranquilo y hermoso donde las personas deberían estar felices y riendo, yo sentía dolor y miedo en todo mi cuerpo. Mientras miraba el cielo azul con sus nubes blancas y puras, no me di cuenta como una tibia, pero a la vez fría lágrima resbalaba sobre mi mejilla. Por alguna razón, yo estaba muy triste y frustrada y el pecho me oprimía._

_"Él está atrasado"-Murmuré sin saberlo-"Quisiera saber si en verdad, esos rumores son ciertos…"_

_Se me vino a la mente lo que había pasado unos 2 o 3 días antes donde Alice y Angela, mis amigas de la niñez, me contaron que mis padres y las de ellas hablaban que "Él" y su familia viajarían a Alaska e instalarse ahí. Claro que no les había creído al principio, esta segura que era una mentira de mal gusto, pero cuando mi viejo amigo, el señor Jonhson, y su compañero, el señor Kelvin, discutieron de lo mismo lo suficientemente cerca para que yo los pudiera oír, supe que era una horrible verdad._

_De repente, oí unos pasos lejos de aquí. Lentamente mis manos y mis labios empezaron a temblar, mientras que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban rápidamente. En ese entonces, volví a mis sentidos y recordé: Yo estaba nerviosamente y desesperadamente esperando a alguien muy importante para mí, a alguien que yo rezaba por su bienestar y a alguien que quería más que a nadie. De repente, mientras que me sumía en un ensueño una vez más, sentí una fría mano en uno de mis hombros y una hermosa aterciopelada voz susurró mi nombre. Me di vuelta muy lentamente y yo…_

_Yo observé el rostro de mi persona querida._

_Aunque su rostro estaba en poco borroso, yo podía ver el perfecto rostro de un hermoso ángel con ojos intensos y profundos, de una mezcla entre verde claro y oscuro. Mientras que mis ojos lo miraban, sentí como diminutas gotitas de agua humedecían mi cara. En ese momento el me abrazó fuertemente y yo envolví a la vez mis brazos en su espalda y mi cara en su pecho._

_"Lo siento, Bella"-Su hermosa voz mostraba una agonía que me entristeció-"Yo sé que esto es muy repentino pero…Sí, los rumores son verdaderos, yo y mi familia dejamos Forks mañana en el amanecer…Y quizás no regresemos por un largo tiempo"._

_"-ward…te lo ruego"-Por alguna razón, no podía recordar o pronunciar su nombre-"Dime que esto es sólo una mentira…Dime que esto es sólo una de tus peores bromas, por favor"._

_"Lo siento"-Repitió-"Aún cuando yo realmente deseo que esto fuera una horrible mentira, es verdad"-Esta vez lo dijo con una voz muy seria, y a la vez yo no podía parar de contemplar sus penetrantes ojos-._

_"Pero por qué?! Por qué me estás abandonando?? No me habías dicho que me querías?? No me habías dicho que yo era lo más importante para ti?? Soy yo demasiado tonta y distraída para ti??"-Le grité amargamente, mientras caí de rodillas sobre el pasto y me tapé la cara con ambas manos, incapaz de seguir mirándolo-._

_Yo sabía que esto era igual de amargo y horrible para él, lo sentía en mi pecho, pero no lo podía comprender ni podía calmarme._

_"Bella! Yo siempre te amaré"-Me sorprendí cuando lo escuche decir la palabra "amar", según mi infantil mente me decía, nunca me había dicho algo así-"Aunque yo sea sólo un estúpido niño y aunque la palabra "amor" no suene bien, yo lo puedo sentir en mi pecho"-Posó su mano sobre su pecho y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa alegre-"Por ejemplo, hasta puedo sentir que te amo más que a mi propia madre, hasta mi propia vida. Me gustaría, no, me encantaría poder tener esta situación en mis manos, pero simplemente no puedo. Así que te suplico que me escuches…"-Mientras él me trataba de animar, me dio en suave beso en la mejilla y con una voz que mostraba falsa alegría me dijo-"Aunque el tiempo pase, aunque tu te olvides de mi, yo volveré y te gritaré "Estoy de vuelta Bella! Y voy a estar a tu lado, sólo a tu lado y para siempre"._

_"Me...me lo prometes?"-Dije entrecortadamente, tratando de secar mis lágrimas traicioneras-._

_Él sólo asintió y me contempló con esos ojos de incalculable belleza, deslumbrándome. Mientras, me acordé de unas películas de romance, empecé a armarme de valor para la última promesa que quería hacer._

_"Podrías escuchar mi última petición?"-Él sólo asintió, mirándome cautelosamente-"Prométeme que cuando tú vuelvas…me pedirás matrimonio…C-claro que yo diré que sí… "-Él me miró con sorpresa y un tono rosa se detuvo en sus mejillas. Yo sentía cómo la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y bajé mi mirada-._

_Mientras que los segundos pasaron, para mí años, él también bajó su mirada y con una insegura voz me dijo:_

_"En ese entonces es probable que tú no me quieras más…"_

_"Prométemelo!"-Le rogué, algo herida por su indecisión-._

_"Está bien"-Dijo con un suspiro-"Te lo prometo"._

_"Entonces…"-Al estar los dos en el suelo, me paré y tomé entre mis manos su rostro suavemente, lo cual lo sorprendió y más aún mientras me inclinaba despacio hasta que posé mis labios sobre los suyos suavemente, como en esas extrañas películas de romance que veía Rene. La sensación no la podría describir en palabras, sentí algo como una corriente eléctrica pasando de los labios de uno a otro-._

_Él me miró en shock. Nosotros nunca nos habíamos besado como nuestros papás y mamás lo hacían, sólo sobre nuestras mejillas. Sentí cómo mi rubor traicionero se alojó en mis mejillas y cómo pequeñas mariposas cosquilleaban mi estómago._

_"Espero que este beso selle nuestra promesa, así que no me traiciones"-Dije con una sonrisa triste.-_

_Después de un silencio que ninguno de los dos supo como romper, escuché varios pasos a una distancia no muy lejana. Traté de ignorarlo, pero éstos cada vez se acercaban._

_"Esto es peor de lo que creí…"-Dijo él, al escuchar los pasos que estaban cada vez más cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior y me miro con frustración y murmuro otra frase que no entendí. Aunque su primer murmullo lo dijo suavemente, lo alcancé a escuchar. Estará el enojado porque lo besé de repente? Lo observé confundida-._

_"Qué has di-…?"-No pude completar la oración cuando el puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios-._

_"Lo siento muchísimo…y adiós"- Mientras que él dijo eso, algo golpeó mi cuello fuertemente-._

_Me sentí mareada y mi vista se nubló por completo, y al mismo tiempo, escuché dolorosos sollozos de él. Todo se oscureció y lo último que escuche de él fue:_

_"Lo siento, perdóname, lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo cumplir nuestra última promesa, te suplico que algún día me perdones, Bella…!"_

_Yo ya lo había comprendido desde el principio. Tener que salir de Forks tan desesperadamente sin ninguna razón ya me lo había confirmado. Quizás tuvieron un problema tan grande que no podían solucionar aquí. Ella sabía que él no podía cumplir su promesa y aún así, se lo pidió. Un extraño sonido la empezó a aturdir, algo parecido a un tintineo de campanas o una alarma. Mientras que la tristeza y amargura llenaban mi cuerpo y mente, de repente, me acordé de su nombre, no sé cómo ni cuando o por qué pero lo recordé. Concentrando toda la última fuerza que me quedaba en mi voz y antes de desmayarme, alcancé a decir…_

_"Edward…Te amo"_

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba sobre la cama de mi habitación y con una mano sobre el despertador que se encontraba en mi cómoda. Sentía cómo el sudor empapaba mi frente y además de eso, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Habrá sido todo eso….un simple sueño? O quizás una triste pesadilla?

Sólo estaba segura de algo: definitivamente algo tan real no podía haber sido obra de su imaginación, los sentimientos, el dolor, el tacto, ese joven, todo había sido demasiado real como si ella ya lo hubiera vivido hace mucho tiempo, y además…Estaba segura de que este sueño, jugaría un papel muy grande en su vida y en su búsqueda de ese joven que hacía que su corazón latiera dolorosamente bajo su pecho.


End file.
